(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body fluid purification apparatus for removing noxious substances contained in a body fluid, particularly, histamine, serotonin, and the like in long-term preserved blood, and other substances in the body fluid which are harmful to the human body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, extensive studies have been made in order to preserve blood as long as possible. It has been found that when concentrated erythrocytes are preserved over a long period of time, the amounts of micro-aggregates (of, for example, blood platelets, leukocytes, and the like) and histamine increase (Frewin, D. B. et al, Transfusion, 24 (6): 502-504, 1984). Histamine is physiologically related to the contraction of a smooth muscle, exacerbation of capillary permeability, erythema, itching, stimulus of adrenal medulla, and the like. Therefore, an increase in the amount of histamine is a factor which cannot be ignored in the operation of blood transfusion. It is also known that noxious substances such as micro-thrombuses consisting of cells or proteins are produced in longterm preserved blood. Therefore, histamine and other noxious substances must be removed before blood transfusion is performed.